rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
World War II
Also known as the '''Second Gielinorian War, World War II '''was a war that took place in Year 169 of the Fifth Age, named as such for the span of the battlefield. Aztarwyn had wished to purge Saradominism from Asgarnia and convert it to a Zamorakian nation, and had gathered his Zamorakian allies. It was suggested during the meeting that another division of soldiers should try for Misthalin, especially Varrock, and allow Aztarwyn to regain the Varrockian throne, and so it was decided Katsu would lead on the Misthalin army while Aztarwyn and Pyro focused on Asgarnia. The war was a little short, only lasting a few months, however it was bloody. While things were going great for the Asgarnian war effort, the Misthalin effort was shut down short due to the involvement of a neutral group of Nova Knights in a counter-attack of Lumbridge, killing Katsu, which lead to the destruction of Al Kharid and the end of the war in Misthalin. The Zamorakians would go on to win the war in Asgarnia, capturing the region and asserting Aztarwyn as it's king. Prior to the war Events prior to the war. *After World War I, the Gonzo take Rimmington and make an alliance with their enemy during the war, the Ikra. This alliance isn't close however, and the two could really care less for each other. *The Sicarius go off on their own business. *The alliance between Russia and the Gonzo grows closer. *Aztarwyn returns to Gielinor from a small hiatus, taking control of his family after serving some time in the Nova Knights. Rimmington is abandoned, however he knew he would be able to take it again. *Aztarwyn begins the Kingdom of Zamorak by finally conquering Varrock, making himself King. *The Union of Zamorak, led by Pyro, begins to see some growth. The ringleader of the union is the kingdom ruled by Aztarwyn. *Russia and the Nova Knights team up for a short while to begin liberating the world of Zarosians, and their mission goes quite successful. *Aztarwyn and his army go elsewhere, leaving Varrock up for grabs. *Former Princess Puppy asserts herself as the false ruler of Varrock before she is killed by the Traven, leading to Varrock being ruled by the Traven. *Aztarwyn allows Varrock to be ruled by someone else. He'll conquer it again. *The Nova Knights expand into Al Kharid, Kullin Webb taking lordship of the city. *Lord Kullin and his group of Nova secede from the Nova and create their own sort of Nova. *Aztarwyn calls his allies from the union and allies of his own and opens the subject of making Asgarnia a Zamorakian nation. *Katsu Ignis suggests that they should try for Misthalin to place Aztarwyn back on the throne of Varrock, and it is decided the war will also span into Misthalin, the forces led by Katsu. *Russia says he must remain neutral, as his conquest to destroy the Zarosians is still active and the Novas are still essential. He does however promise to stay out of the fighting between the two. *The war is declared with the destruction of Sarimington. All sides before the war All sides prior to the war. Please note, with how old the war is, much information may be unknown with records being lost. The Kingdom of Zamorak The Kingdom of Zamorak before the war had been in a state of peace. Jurisdiction During the time, the kingdom had no land. Military Power *Knights and archers *Some deadly explosives *Gliders Commanders Commanders on the side of the kingdom. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *General Rider Scratch The Union of Zamorak The Union was made of many Zamorakian factions, the most powerful being the Kingdom of Zamorak. They served as the ringleader, and the union had it's own personal army. The Union provided quite a bit of troops during the war, however they provided far less than the kingdom did. Jurisdiction *It is unknown whether or not the Union had land reserved for the union, so it is assumed any member of the union's land would be used. Military Power *Several soldiers in the form of knights, archers, and mages. *It is assumed whatever the unions members had for military power goes here. Commanders Commanders on the side of the union. *Lord Pyro *Draka Blaen *Fury The Ignis Family Not much is known about the Ignis family, except for some were Mahjarrat. Jurisdiction *It is unknown whether or not the Ignis had land or if the Ignis even had a house for their family. Military Power *It is very unlikely that the Ignis, as a family, had any sorts of advanced weaponry such as cannons or gliders, however it is quite obvious they had men capable of fighting. Commanders Commanders in the Ignis Family *Katsu Ignis *Britva LaDel The Nova Knights The Nova Knights were a group of White Knights that presided in Falador and had a lot of men for it's force. They were one of, if not the most, dominant groups of White Knights in their time. Jurisdiction Military Power Commanders Other White Knights Battles Aftermath Trivia *The only land in Misthalin that saw true fighting of the war was Lumbridge *The real time-span of the war was March 28th, 2011 - April 5th, 2011, however dates were changed when converting to Gielinorian time to suit the time-scale used by Aztarwyn currently. The war would have started on the 10th of Bennath. *WWII is the longest war of the two, lasting nine OOC days, which would be 108 days in the time-scale used. WWI lasted about four, which would be 48 days in the time-scale used. *The Monastery had the most active fighting in Asgarnia. *The Monastery also acted as a base for the Zamorakians for their invasion of Falador. *There was one time in Varrock where forces attempted to assasainate the "queen" of Varrock, however failing. *Burthrope and Taverly were excluded from the war, as well as the Goblin Village, however the lands were owned by allies of the Zamorakian powers. *Russia was neutral during the entire war in terms of fighting, however after the disbanding of the Nova Knights, he did side himself with the Zamorakians. *There was a lot of destruction, as one may tell. Two towns/cities, a port and a park were completely obliterated. *The victory of the war was the start of Aztarwyn's infamous reigns of his successful kingdoms and empire. *The player Austrianator always brought a cannon without ammo. *Gunnarsgrunn(While it was called the Barbarian Village) had seen a little fighting, however it is not mentioned here as it was just two soldiers burning down a hut. *Although the war did not span the entirety or majority of Gielinor, it is deemed "World War II" or the "Second Gielinorian War" for the fact it was the largest conflict during it's time, and is still the largest war that lasted awhile. Category:Wars Category:Kharidian Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:In-Character History Category:White Knights Category:Gonzo Family Category:Event